


*doesn't have one yet*

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: In case if you don't like it this way, Inoo is the seme., but in this fic
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Inoo, Yabu just being so bad lately. Today is a good example, he lied to Inoo. And Inoo wants to give him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*doesn't have one yet*

**Title :** *doesn't have one yet*  
 **Pairing :** Inoobu  
 **Genre : Smut**  
Rating : NC17  
Summary : For Inoo, Yabu just being so bad lately. Today is a good example, he lied to Inoo. And Inoo wants to give him a lesson.  
 **A/N :** It's no title because, I acuatly don't really good at title *laugh*  
 **Warning :** In case if you don't like it this way, but in this fic, **Inoo is the seme.**  


\-----  
Yabu enters Jump house. It's dark already indicates that the other members already asleep. He takes off his shoes and walks silently to the kitchen. He puts a box of cake inside the fridge before he takes a glass of water and peacefully drink it untill his roommate slash boyfriend mysteriously appeared behind him.

 

"Okaeri, Kou." Inoo says with rather scary tone.

 

"K -- kei?! Ah, you scared me." Yabu sighs.

 

"Let me ask you something. You asked a permission to me to hang out with Yuya today. But I called him and he said he didnt meet you, I wonder with whom do you hang out with?" Inoo says while sits on the chair and smiles coldly.

 

"I -- I... He sudenly cant go so I go with someone else." Yabu finds an excuse. Inoo raises his eyebrow. Maybe for someone else, that's sounds reasonable, but to Inoo it's an obvious lie.

 

"Tell me the truth. Dont lie, I can see through your lies, Kota." Inoo says while glaring at Yabu. Yabu sighs, he has no choice but to tell the truth.

 

"I met Shoon." Yabu lowered his head.

 

"Why did you lie?"

 

"Because if I aksed a permission to see him, you won't allowed it!" Yabu pouts. Well he's right though, Inoo has some overprotective feeling when it's about Yabu and Shoon.

 

"Yeah that's true, but I even more irritated when you lied" Inoo fold his hand on his chest.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what? You had made a lot of mistakes lately. First, going home late too often, then talking so rudely to me, then hugging other Jump members, and now, lying to me."

 

"Everything. For everything. I'm sorry Kei."

 

"I wonder why you're being bad lately."

 

"I wasn't being bad." Yabu says with puppy eyes, hoping that his eyes can help him to get out from this situation. Inoo stands up and walks to Yabu.

 

"Ah really? In my eyes, you're being bad." Inoo says. Then he move closer until his lips met Yabu's ears.  
"Should I punish you, my dear bad boy?" Inoo whispers. Yabu shakes his head madly. Inoo smiles and pick Yabu up with princess style.

 

"Wha-- what are you doing?!" Yabu tries to stuggle. But Inoo keeps on walking while holding him on his hands.

 

"Taking you to the bedroom, and punish you." Inoo says plainly, but with a smirk on his mouth. Inoo opens the door with his left leg, he pushes with his leg. Then he approach the bed, and put Yabu on the bed.

 

"I'll go to the kitchen first, I need to drink. I want you naked when I'm back. And yeah, if you dissobey me, I'll be VERY hard on you." Inoo says and leaves the room for the kitchen. Yabu knows perfectly that even if usually Inoo is all clinggy to him, Inoo is pretty sadist type and when Inoo says very hard, he mean it. Knowing Inoo so well, Yabu has no choice but to obey, well he doesnt want Inoo to be hard on him.  
Yabu starts to undress himself. Starts from his shirt, his jeans untill he's completely naked, every inch of him is visible. Just by then, Inoo opens the door and finds Yabu obeys him.

 

"Ah, I see you're naked. Good boy~" he sings as he sits on the bed and hugging Yabu.

 

"Kei, please be gentle to me." Yabu says as he lets go of the hug.

 

"Okay, darling. But promise me, next time don't lie to me, dont talk rudely, go home in time, and do not hug someone else other than me." Inoo says as he smiles cutely.

 

"Okay." Yabu says. Inoo smiles and pins Yabu to the bed.

 

"Good. Now, it's time for your punishment, Kou." Inoo whispers. Then he starts kissing Yabu's neck, sometimes bite or sucks it. Yabu lets go of small moan.

 

"That's will leave m --mark. Nggh..." Yabu lighly moans.

 

"Yes it will." Inoo says between his sucking.

 

"People will can see t--them."

 

"Let them see, so they know someone already own you." Inoo says and Yabu giggles.

 

"You're --aaah --overprotective nee."

 

"If I could, I'll write my name with thick red marker on you, so everyone know you are mine." Inoo says before he kisses Yabu's lips. The kiss strats with innocent kiss, then slowly turns into passionate and sloppy.

 

"You're a damn good kisser." Yabu says when Inoo broke the kiss.

 

"na-ah. Polite." Inoo says.

 

"I'm sorry. I mean you're a good kisser."

 

"Well you can thanked Yabu Kota for that. Because he thought me how to kiss." Inoo says sweetly as he pinching Yabu's nipples with his hands. Yabu giggles hearing it.

 

"Take the lube, honey." Inoo says. Yabu obeys that, he tries his best to take the lube from the drawer. Inoo is still pinching his nipple, even now he rubs Yabu's member. Yabu tries his best too to hold his moan.  
Yabu gives the lube to Inoo and Inoo squeze it to his hand. He covers Yabu's finger with it.

 

"?! Why?" Yabu gets confuse. He thought Inoo will prepares him.

 

"Prepare yourself for me, darling." Inoo says cutely. Yabu is a bit hestitant.

 

"But that's embarrassing." Yabu's cheeks gets red. Inoo laughs lightly.

 

"So you rather being taken without preparation?" Inoo says.

 

"No!"

 

"Then do it."

 

"O--okay." Yabu says and starts pushing his own finger to his hole. He lets out a soft moan. Inoo gets amused, he takes off his clothes off and he starts pleasuring Yabu by licking Yabu's nipple. Yabu moans even more with Inoo licking his nipple.  
Yabu inserted his second finger and third, then forth. It take few minutes for him untill Inoo stops Yabu's hands and pulls out Yabu's finger.

 

"Now, cover mine with the lube~" Inoo said cutely yet hot. Yabu nods and squeze the lube to his hand and cover it to Inoo's member. After it's nicely covered, Inoo spread Yabu's leg widely and put his member on Yabu's entrace.

 

"I'm going in, nee~" Inoo says then he pushes his member to Yabu's hole. Yabu squirms and screams. Inoo giggle while keep pushing deeper into his lover. When it's all in, Inoo stops moving, giving Yabu a change to cool down.

 

"You're tight nee." Inoo says and kisses Yabu's lips.

 

"No, you're the one who's big." Yabu giggles and pull Inoo back for kiss.  
"You can move, Kei-honey." Yabu says. He circling his hands to Inoo's neck while Inoo smiling and gazing at Yabu.

 

"Okay then." Inoo starts moving, he move back and foward, again and again, gently but not slow.

 

"Nggghhhh aaaaaah~ Kei~ uunn... Kimochii~" Yabu moans softly.

 

"Ahhhh Kou, you're good... Nggh aaah~" Inoo also.moans while still thrusting inside Yabu.

 

"AANNGGHHH!! Th--there." Yabu moans loudly, rather like screaming. It looks like Inoo finds his sweet spot.

 

"There?" Inoo asks while hitting the spot again. Yabu nods and let go of a loud moan. Inoo kisses Yabu's lips while still thrusting, somtimes kissing his neck.

 

"Nggghh... K--kei, more~" Yabu screams in pleasure. Inoo moans too, it's just feel good for him. Inoo keep thrusting into that sweet spot. After few minutes of thrusting there, Yabu has an urge to come.

 

"Ke--Kei, I'm cumm-- nggghh cumming." Yabu says.

 

"Go on honey." Inoo says breathlessly. Then Yabu cum to his chest. Inoo licks them while still moving inside Yabu.  
"You're sweet Kou." He says cutely. Yabu moans again after panting his breath. Few more thust, Inoo cum inside Yabu.

 

"You're great, honey." he says while panting. Yabu smiles happily.  
"let's on to next round?" Inoo says. Yabu nods weakly. Inoo helps Yabu to sit down on the bed, then Inoo lean his back to the headboard.

 

"Come here, Kou." Inoo says while tapping his lap. Yabu slowly approach Inoo, he hugs Inoo while starts aming Inoo's member to his own hole. Yabu avoids Inoo's eyes which is right infornt of his face.

 

"Look at me, Kou." Inoo says.

 

"It's embarrassing." Yabu cheeks goes red. He sit fully on Inoo's lap, which means Inoo's member is all in.

 

"It's just me. Relax."

 

"Because it's you--Aaahh~--it's embarrassing." Yabu says shyly as he starts moving his hip. Inoo giggles and kisses his lips.

 

"You're cute. Cuter than anyone else." Inoo says as he pats Yabu's cheek.

 

"And you're sexy, sexiest in the world." Yabu says. He keeps moving up and down.

 

"Thank you honey. Unn~ Aaah~" They both moan softly.

 

"Da--damn good. Aaahhh~" Yabu says, forgeting his promise to talk politely.

 

"Mouth honey."

 

"So--sorry. Nggghhhh aaaahhh~ so good~ K--kei nggghh so deep~" Yabu moans crazily. Inoo also moans but he tries to hold it.

 

"Aaah~ Kou, I feel like I'll cum." Inoo says. Even it's just few minutes pass, it feels so good until Inoo wants to cum now.

 

"Me too nggghhhh~" Yabu wants to cum too. Then they both cum. Yabu's cum all over Inoo's chest. Then Yabu takes Inoo's member out. He then lie on the bed. They both panting harder this time.

 

"That was great~" Inoo says and takes Yabu's cum with his hand.

 

"Lick them off my hand, sweet heart~" Inoo says. Yabu holds Inoo hand with both of his hands and licks his own cum from Inoo's hand.  
"You look cute." Inoo says and Yabu gulps all his cum.  
"Nee, let's do more~"

 

"No. Please, no."

 

"Eh?! Why?"

 

"I'm tired."

 

"You usually can take 5. Why only 2 tonight? Don't tell me you're doing it with Shoon so now you're tired." Inoo's negative thinking side is taking over. Yabu sighs, he already get used to negative Inoo.

 

"No. Of course not!"

 

"Then?"

 

"I forgot to bring my public transport card. So I take the taxi. Then, on the way back, I bought your fav cake. But then I spend all of my cash on that cake. The bank was close, so I have no cash, then I have to walk all the way home." Yabu says honestly.

 

"So it's basicly because of me? Aww, you're sweet Kou." Inoo says and kiss Yabu's cheek.  
"Okay then. You can sleep, sleep well honey." Inoo says as he pulls the blanket over their neked body and pull Yabu to his hug.

 

"Oyasumi Kei."

 

"Oyasumi, Kou~" then they sleep peacefully untill the morning sun come up~

 

  
\--------

 

Kyaaaah~  
Seme Inoo~  
Love him so much (*Well yeah, he's my ichiban afteral~)  
But I guess I made it weird, did I?  
if that's the case, I'm sorry *bow*  
I'm just no good at this yet *laugh  
Please do leave me a comment  
I'll be glad to get it~  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
